The Girl Dressed in Black
by jillian073
Summary: Beatrice Prior's life has never been a simple one. After losing her family to an accident, she if sent to live with her godmother and cousins, only to be treated as a slave- not as a family member. With as many hardships and secrets as Beatrice faces, she can't imagine that moving across country to Chicago and attending Faction High would make a difference in her life. Could it?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! ALL CHARACTERS AND SOME PARTS OF THE PLOT BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH! I ONLY OWN SOME OF THE PLOT! Now... on to the story...**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

Beatrice Prior has never had simple life. She has been through and back again, ever since the accident. Ever since she was sent to live with her aunt. Elyse was Natalie Prior's sister and was granted the responsibilities of not just being Beatrice's aunt, but her godmother as well. When she was ten years old, Beatrice's parents and brother, Caleb's, lives were claimed in a car crash. She was sent to live with her Aunt Elyse and cousins, Macy and Grace. Beatrice was never truly welcome in her relatives' home and was often ignored or treated as a lesser human being. It wasn't until she was 12, when the chores and to-do lists were thrown her way. But Beatrice never complained, well aware of the drawbacks of the defiance she so desperately wanted to express towards Elyse, Macy, and Grace. She knew the mornings she woke up with aching limbs, purplish-blue skin, and scrapes or cuts from the previous day's punishments, would also be the day she was given an even longer and more troublesome list of unwanted duties. Beatrice would get up in the morning, just to look forward to returning to sleep, where her dreams are concentrated with memories of her family. Where she is able to remember the alien feeling of happiness.

When Elyse told her that they would be moving form the great city of Los Angeles, California, to Chicago, Illinois, Beatrice couldn't care less. It is not like the treatment towards her would change, like her life would be any different in the new city. Right? Besides, she did not have anything to stay in Cali for. Beatrice did not have any friends; in fact, it was as if they were forbidden. Elyse did not send her to school, she hired a tutor to come to the house to teach Beatrice the same lessons she would learn if she had gone to school. So no, Beatrice was not unedcucated. Believe it or not, she was actually quite smart. But this move _would_ change her life, for she was to attend Faction High, the local highschool.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: THANK YOU FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! IF YOU DID, PLEASE MAKE SURE TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE TO BE NOTIFIED WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! :)_**

**_Thanks Babes_**

**_~Jillian_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! ALL RIGHTS OF CHARACTERS AND SOME PLOT TO VERONICA ROTH! SOME RIGHTS TO PLOT ARE MINE! Enjoy chapter 1 !**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

"GET UP IDIOT!" the voice screams while banging a fist on her door. Immediately, I startles awake and throw the blankets to the side and arise from my small bed. I have grown accustomed to wakings such as this morning's and know the consequences of not respecting orders.

Swiftly, I grabs a towel from the closet and enter the bathroom to make sure I am able to take a shower before the others begin to occupy the room. I hop into the shower and within 5 minutes, am clean and drying my long, wavy hair. As I hear Macy moving around in her own room next door, presumably getting ready as well, I understand I must retreat back to my room, as to avoid unnecessary contact with my cousins. I slip into a pair of black leggings and a dark gray tank top, as well as a large black sweatshirt that reads "Pain demands to be fealt", a quote from one of my favorite books, and a pair of worn, black Chuck Taylors.

I walk over to the mirror that sits above my wooden desk. Quickly, I dust a negligible amount of powder on my tanned skin, outline my dull blue-gray eyes with a thin line of black eyeliner, apply a miniscule coat of mascara to my eyelashes, and brush out my hair, which cascades in blonde waves down to my waist. I am not pretty. My nose is too long and my body too short. I am also not ugly, but I am in every way unremarkable.

I grab my black backpack and make my way downstairs to eat some breakfast. As I grab myself a Poptart and sit down on a bar stool to eat it, Macy and Grace come running down to the kitchen. "Beatrice, what are you doing sitting there? Make us breakfast!" Macy reprimands.

I shove the remainder of my Poptart in my bag and throw some breakfast together for them. "Right away, your Highness," I mutter as I pour two glasses of orange juice. After the sisters have run of complaints for me, I run out the door with my bag and skateboard and begin to ride to school, not wanting to be late. Being the new kid is never fun, but being the new kid who comes in half-way through the school year is as bad as it gets. The new kid never knows anyone and no one makes an attempt to know the knew kid. Not that I want to become someone with lots of friends, or any friends for that matter. It seems every time I begin to to trust someone or give them my heart, they let me down and destroy me. I mean, I trusted Elyse to become my guardian, to take care of me. My mom trusted Elyse to take care of me. And I doubt treating me as a slave falls under the category "Parent/Guardian". I don't want to ever give anyone that power over me again. Anyway, why would I want to go to the mall with some girls? I would rather be running, at the gym, playing sports- something active. Exercising is my way of releasing all the anger and stress and depression and grief and every other cooped up feeling I have inside me. As my heart pounds and my leg burn, my emotions are let out and left behind.

I ride my skateboard all the way to the front of the school and pull to a stop. Grabbing the board form beneath me, I enter Faction High and head to the main office, in search of my schedule. I walk up to the woman at the front desk. She is short, but still taller than me, and has brown, angular eyes. Her hair is black and has a streak of gray running through it. "Hello," she greets me as I approach her, "My name is Tori. How can I help you?"

"I'm here for my schedule," I reply simply.

"Alright," she taps a few buttons on her laptop. "Name?"

"Beatrice Prior," I cringe as the name comes out of my mouth. It's not that I don't like my birth name, its just that my name is one of the only things I have left that connects me to my parents and brother, Caleb.

A few minutes later, Tori pulls a sheet of paper off the printer and hands it to me. "Here you are," I take it form her hand. "Would you like me to get another junior to show you to your locker and classes?"

"No, thanks," I answer while spinning on my heel and heading back towards the door.

As I walk down the hallway, I look at my schedule. It reads:

_Name: Beatrice Prior_

_Grade: 11th- Junior_

_Faction: Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite_

Faction? What is Dauntless and why I am I in it?

_Schedule:_

_Homeroom/1__st__: Art- Ms. Wu_

_2__nd__: AP Math- Mr. Kang_

_3__rd__: AP Science- Ms. Matthews_

_Lunch_

_4__th__: English-I Ms. Johnson_

_5__th__: Music- Mrs. Reyes_

_6__th__: Physical Education- Coach Amar_

I nod at my schedule, content with my classes. The sheet of paper also contains the information about my locker, which I find without difficulty. As I walk towards my locker, I notice people staring or occasionally glancing at me. Their faces ask the question, "Who is she and why has she made an appearance half-way through the school year? _I don't know. You tell me._

I enter the combination into the lock and open the locker. As I begin gathering books that have already been placed inside the locker for me, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head to find I tall girl with mocha skin. Her hair dark brown and reaches an inch or two below her shoulder, and her eyes are a similar color. Pretty.

But I have set rules for myself. _People are all the same. They will hurt you, cheat you, and lie to you. They are not to be trusted._ am in no mood to talk to this girl. Quickly, I turn my attention back to my locker and continue to gather my supplies. "Hi!" she begins in an excitable tone, "Are you the new girl?"

"Yeah," I reply bluntly, focusing my attention in my locker.

She obviously is unable to tell by my tone that I don't want to talk to her. "I'm Christina. Do you want any help getting to your classes?"

_People are all the same. They will hurt you, cheat you, and lie to you. They are not to be trusted. _I slam my locker shut, turn to Christina and say, "Nope." popping the p.

As I walk away I notice a very persistent girl walking alongside me. "I don't think I caught your name."

"I didn't offer one," I say, continuing to train my eyes straight ahead.

"Well, what is your name?"

I decide to at least let Christina know that much. "It's Be-" I stop myself. I feel like 'Beatrice' just isn't right anymore. In this new city, I have been given a fresh start. The people here in Chicago don't see me as "the girl whose family is dead". I need something that doesn't connect me to my past. A new name for myself. "It's Tris," I say firmly.

"Well, Tris, what is your schedule like?" Christina asks.

Before I can respond, she grabs the piece of paper from my hands and reads it over. "Hey, we both have Tori for homeroom!" she says enthusiastically, "We also have music and PE together!"

"Fantastic," I say, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

If she is at all offended by my sarcasm, if she even knows its there, she does a very good job at pretending she isn't. She grabs my arm and begins to pull me. "C'mon, let's go to art."

Christina and I enter the art room after a few minutes of walking through the halls. I recognize the woman who sits at a desk at the front of the room as Tori, the lady who gave me my schedule. She motions for me to go over to her, Christina still by my side. "Christina, please go take your seat," Tori says.

Christina waves, "See you later, Tris." She makes her way to one of the desks.

Tori turns to me. "You must be Beatrice," she says with a kind voice, "I remember you from the office this morning."

"Actually, it's Tris."

"Alright, Tris," she smiles, "I'm glad to see you are in my homeroom and class."

I muster up a small smile to return and remember my "faction" that was written on my schedule. Tori could probably explain what it was as good as anyone. "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away," Tori replies.

I hand her my schedule. "What are 'faction' and 'Dauntless',' Abnegation', and 'Erudite'?"

"At Faction High, we separate you students into groups, or factions, based on your personality," she explains. I must have a confused look on my face because she continues. "Remember that test you took a few weeks ago? The one that asked things like what activities you like and about your personality?"

I nod knowingly.

"That test determined your faction placement. Look here," she points at my faction on my schedule, "You are what we call Divergent. It means that you can belong in more than one faction, and these are your choices. The Erudite believe in obtaining knowledge and being smart. They always wear blue. The Abnegation believe in selflessness, and they always wear gray, plain clothes. The Dauntless believe in bravery. They're usually the sporty, daring ones. They also usually wear mostly black, but it looks like you've got that covered," she comes closer and whispers, "They're usually the fun ones."

I consider my options and decide that while I believe in knowledge and selflessness, I mostly believe in bravery and the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. And I love sports. "I'll join Dauntless."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: THANKS FOR READING! IF YOU ENJOYED, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE TO BE NOTIFIED WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS DONE! LOVE YOU ALL :3_**

**_Thanks Babes_**

**_~Jillian_**


End file.
